happy_land_confidentialfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Ross (Book)
LEGENDS Jason Ross is a Happy Land story concept within the LEGENDS continuity set in 1815, in Suttey, EgZaviar. It would have been made into a book, had the author not been too lazy, and wanted to move to other stories and plot lines. It follows the main character, Jason Ross of EgZaviar. It has had one story sequel. It was created in summer of 2015. ' It was a saturday afternoon. Around this time, every week, the head chairmans of Suttey would gather, and hold a conference. This week was no exception. They would discuss politics, technological advances, the future of the country’s development, and sometimes, including today, millitary. EgZaviar had grown rough over the years. There was fight in their DNA. Willingness to prove themselves right over others, and not back down to fear and submission was a local trait that they all inhereted, and thought of as “the norm”. ' ' The topic this time was missiles. Developing countries around EgZaviar depended on these. Their secret ways of producing them were top secret, creating a rivalry with the competition. Every big country in EgZaviar had gotten their hands on at least one missile of the Sillican, Vultic or Ark-Missiles brand in the past three years, and they still hadn’t even considered it. Robert Dwayne, a rather shady buisnessman from the 1750s dealt with the shutters. The view he had from the room in the conference building was marvelous. He watched the apartment where he grew up dim, and suddenly disappear. It was small, but rather enjoyable. He never really felt at home there. He had grown up with two younger sisters. Sisters. There was always something to complain about. He was amazed at how well they could pick out something wrong. There was always a man dressed funny, or twitching his hands, or crumbs of someone’s food left over at their table when they were at a restaurant. And they always fought. If that’s what you could call fighting. Worst of all, they never forgave each other. Only stern glances from the other side of the room. But at least it gave him peace and quiet during which he could read his book, or study for a test. In the end, when they moved away, it was them who were the best friends. Having all those experiences together formed a bond he never had. With him, there was only respect. Respect and power. It was to get away from people like her that he joined this business, instead of doing something more social or hands-on, like his sisters, who were both in the commercial voice-acting business, constantly practicing one line or another, never getting tired of hearing their own voices. He pulled up his sleeves, and took a seat at the square table with the other chairmans of the board. ' ''' -they sell the missile to terrorists for the money and are not bankrupt, figuring that the capital will take them down with their own. -cop finds out about it, but fails to intercept it. -he gets a team of other cops, now that there is proof, and they kill the terrorists, as the gouvernment can’t. chapter 1: 1-20: Suttey gets a missile, and goes bankrupt. chapter 2: 21-40: Terrorists make a hack and get money. chapter 3: The country tries to preserve it's economical power before being totally bankrupt. chapter 4: It fails, and corrupt officials decide to bargain with the terrorists. 5: They set up a first meeting, with Jason as a guard. He hears, and eavesdrops. 6: Jason hears the rest, and then escapes, unnoticed. 7 (120-140): jason tells wife, decides and starts to spread the word out of the country, exchange happens 8 -160 the people are killed, and jason decides it’s up to him 9 180 he fails, but the people find out 10 the army starts to take action, but they threaten to take the capital with them, so army stands guard, and kill ross’ wife 11 220 they say to give them a lot of money, bad men look at financials, and need more, finding out that the missile was worth more than they thought, and hate the terrorists, but need them. gouvernment looks to see who does not have missile, planting spies everywhere. 12 240 the spy in suttey is captured, and forced to say everything is ok, but doesnt, and is killed. bad men go on the run, contacting terrorists 13 terrorists don’t help them, killing all and injuring Dwayne. cops find out where terrorists are based, looking for a way to send a missile without them knowing. 14 280 cops decide to use a sillican product, blacking out the sky, so no one would see the missiles. dwayne goes to gouvernment, asking for another chance, and is killed by ross after terrorists kill his wife since it was him that made their acquaintance of the missile known. 15 300 terrorists create a shaft to send missile and blow core up, boarding a spaceship. 16 320 jason takes team up in the missile customized as a rocket ship, so if they were blown out of the sky in the missile’s range, they would take the terrorists down with them, terrorists do not fire. 17 340 they do half of the mission 18 360 they finish the mission epilogue 370 370 '''Characters: Jason Ross Robert Dwayne Category:Legends Category:Happy Land Media Category:Pages